The Beginning Of An End
by Dark-Dreams-69
Summary: When Shigure gets the call from Aya, he simply can't finish his book. Aya's broken his heart, but can Tohru pick up the pieces?


Challenge #1/137—TohruxShigure

Hello everyone...This was a one shot, a challenge my friend sent me. I'm going to write a Fruits Basket story for every single pairing possible. Starting with Tohru/Shigure. It's just the way things ended up. As you see, there's about 137 to go. And you're right, I am out of my mind.

-----

"Dum de dum," Shigure hummed to himself, happily scribbling away writing his newest book. It was almost complete too. He just couldn't think of the right ending.

The book was, to Shigure, very special and personal. It was based on himself and Ayame. It was a romance novel, narrating their entire love story.

Now if only he could think of an ending...

The phone rang, and Shigure hurried to answer it.

"Moshi moshi!" he answered cheerfully.

"Hello, Gure-chan!"

"Aya, my love! I thought you were out of town!"

There was a long pause at the other end. Shigure felt his stomach churn. Something was...not right.

"Gure-chan...Shigure. I have something to tell you...a confession. I—I'm not out of town for business...I met someone at my store. I can't be with you anymore, Shigure, I love him.

Shigure felt his heart break. Ayame had never, ever said that he loved him. And now...another man? And he loved him?

"Aya...how...why...I mean..."

"Shigure, I'm sorry...but we can still be friends, just like the old days! I have to go—"he paused to giggle as someone whispered in the background, "this is costing me a fortune. Bye!" He hung up. Shigure sat there for a long time, with the phone in his hand. When it began to give the busy signal, he dropped the receiver to the floor with a loud crash. A single tear ran down his cheek.

"Goodbye, my sweet Aya-chan..."

He knew it was goodbye, forever.

--------

"It's a beautiful day," Tohru commented to Yuki, smiling.

"Yes, it is..." Yuki looked around the area, searching for a familiar face...

"There he is," Tohru said cheerfully, waving enthusiastically to Kyo. Yuki smiled lovingly at the Neko.

"Hey there." Kyo hugged Yuki and kissed him on the cheek. Yuki blushed and Tohru giggled.

"Well I'm going to head home with the groceries. I'll see you guys later!" Tohru waved goodbye and skipped off, leaving the two lovebirds. Her pale yellow sundress fluttered carelessly in the wind as she walked away.

/Everyone has someone...I'm so happy that the Sohma's have found love! Kyo and Yuki, Haru and Kagura...and...Ayame and Shigure./

Tohru brushed some hair behind her ear, and put a cheerful smile on her face. She could never tell Shigure...He was just so happy with Ayame.

/I could never do that to Shigure-kun...he's just too happy with Ayame. I can tell, because he hums and whistles and smiles a lot, but differently then before./

Tohru approached the house slowly; she loved being outdoors and didn't want to go inside just yet. But by the time she had reached the door she was out of excuses. She opened the door and paused; something seemed out of place.

"Shigure-kun," she whispered, dropping her things and hurrying to find him.

She found him in his study, sitting at his desk. His shoulders were slumped and he stared distantly at the blank pages in front of him.

"...Shigure?" Tohru prompted.

"Now I'll never have an ending, a happy ending for my book..." He looked up at Tohru desperately and winced as if in pain.

Tohru, at a loss for words, could only hold Shigure's hand as he sat there and cried. And Tohru cried to, because Shigure had lost his love...even though he had someone who loved him right in front of his nose.

After some time, Shigure and Tohru stopped crying, and silence ensued.

"Tohru, thank you," he said finally.

"Oh," she blushed, "no need to thank me Shigure, I don't mind."

For a moment the two stayed where they were, Tohru's head in his lap, Shigure's hands resting upon her head. They hesitated to move. Tohru sat up straight and, quickly, Shigure leaned forward to give Tohru a kiss on the lips. She stared at him, and the smiled and kissed him again, deeper and longer then before.

"I should start on dinner," she said breathlessly after they pulled apart. She left the office quietly, leaving Shigure to his thoughts and blank papers. Shigure looked down at his desk, and then looked up again with a smile.

/Maybe, I'll just end my book, with another beginning./

And he began to write.

-----

hopefully not to mushy for everyone's tastes. But I thought it was sort of sweet. Sorry for making Aya so...I dunno, distant. But it was needed for the plot! Don't hurt meeeee! And review! Reviews are good!


End file.
